walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Norris (TV Series)
Norris is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Norris' life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may lived somewhere in or near Virginia. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, Norris somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which he subsequently joined. Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" Norris is among the Saviors to accompany Negan to the Alexandria Safe-Zone as they demand Rick's surrender. When negotiations fail, the Saviors launch grenades into Alexandria and they are ordered to find Carl alive. Norris and D.J. spot Carl through the smoke and chase after him. However, Carl is able to escape into the sewer in time thanks to a smoke grande, prompting Norris and D.J. to keep searching for him. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Norris and D.J. carry the coffin containing an undead Dean and follow Gary into Negan's conference room. They are ordered to drop off the coffin and leave. Later, Norris accompanies Simon to the junkyard where he participates in the massacre that leaves all of the Scavengers dead. "Worth" Norris is among the Saviors to open fire on the other Saviors planning to overthrow Negan. He also witnesses the fight between Negan and Simon inside the Sanctuary and Simon's subsequent death. He also helps capture Dwight, who was revealed by Laura to be a mole working with Rick and the survivors. "Wrath" Norris is part of the Saviors' ambush on the Militia. Norris survives as the Saviors attempt to open fire with faulty ammunition manufactured by Eugene. Norris intercepts Rick as he chases after Negan and holds him at gunpoint. However, Norris is subdued and is among the Saviors to surrender. Later, Norris returned to the Sanctuary alongside Laura and the other surrendering Saviors. Season 9 "Warning Signs" On the road, Norris and a small group of Saviors stop Maggie and Kal from bringing food to the Sanctuary to question her about their missing people. Norris watches as Jed steals a tomato out of the back and takes a large bite. Maggie says she’ll mark him down for it while Norris and the other Saviors let her pass. At the camp, the Saviors are furious with the news of Justin’s death. Alden promises they’ll get to the bottom of it but is punched in the face by Jed, who claims he isn't one of them anymore. Carol steps in with her gun at her hip, stopping Jed. Norris accuses Anne of being the culprit, presuming that she is taking revenge for Simon massacring her people, but D.J. disagrees and thinks Daryl is the killer. When D.J. grabs an axe to retaliate, Norris follows his example as the Saviors ready their weapons. Before a fight can break out, Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. Norris is later seen walking back to the Sanctuary with the rest of the Saviors, abandoning the construction project. "The Obliged" At the camp, as Carol packs up, an armed Jed and several Saviors, among them Norris, return. He reveals he knows that Oceanside’s been killing the Saviors and he needs her to step aside so he can enact his revenge. Carol pretends to surrender but attacks him again, however more Saviors show up and a shoot-out ensues. "What Comes After" Norris will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Norris has killed: * Gary (Alongside D.J. and Arat) * Numerous unnamed Scavengers (Alongside members of the Saviors) *10 unnamed Saviors (Alongside D.J. and Arat) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"How It's Gotta Be" *"The Lost and the Plunderers" (No Lines) *"Worth" (No Lines) *"Wrath" Season 9 *"Warning Signs" *"The Obliged" (No Lines) Trivia *In a promotional image for "Wrath", Norris is seen holding Rick at gunpoint near one of the Saviors' cars at the final battle. This scene was deleted from the final episode. Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 9 Characters